1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium in which a scanner driver is recorded, and an image storing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known technologies for simplifying users' operation required for a process in which an image data inputted from an image scanner and the like is additionally inserted into an existing file (such as an image file of TIFF format or PDF format).
It is possible to store a plurality of image data of different attribute values (resolution, color/monochrome, and the like) in an image file of TIFF format or PDF format. However, when a plurality of image data of different attribute values are stored in a single image file, and when the images rendered by those image data are output (print or display), there is a fear that some problems such as the variance in image quality may occur due to the difference in attribute values.